


A Unexpected Surprise

by flareonfury



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: xmen15, F/M, Humor, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue and Lance have some unexpected news to announce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for xmen15 prompt "Birth". This fic includes some relationships that I hope to do more of - this time of them only - Scott &amp; Kitty and Wanda &amp; Kurt.

"The baby should be immune to your powers, so even if you lose control during the birth, it'll be alright." Dr. Hank McCoy, aka Beast, stated. Rogue nodded, relieved.

"Thanks Hank," Rogue said with a smile, her husband who sat beside her nodded thankful towards him as well.

"So, when will you tell everyone else about the baby?" Hank asked, with a smile on his blue furry face. He couldn't wait to see the next child of the X-Men. Scott and Kitty's child and Kurt and Wanda's child were currently the only toddlers around here at the X-mansion, and he knew the others wouldn't mind having another baby to look after. Since the Brotherhood and Magneto had turned sides thanks to Wanda and Lance falling in love with Kurt and Rogue respectfully, it had been relatively quiet… for the X-men lives anyway. Except Jean Grey's unfortunate Phoenix incident a few years ago and the Hellfire Club coming to town, random mutants that were scared and confused were recruited with relatively ease.

"Tonight, I guess would be the best." Rogue stated, squeezing Lance's hand. "Although I'm afraid I'll suffocate once Kitty realizes I'm pregnant."

"I don't think she'll suffocate you," Lance stated, before realizing who he was talking about. "Never mind, yeah she probably will… this is Kitty we're talking about."

  
"Oh god," Rogue whispered softly as Lance stood up at the dining room table. She had never expected she would ever have to do this, not since her mutation manifested… and even after she learned how to control her ability, she had never realized this could happen. She was beyond nervous at how everyone will react even though she knows that they would be beyond happy for her and Lance. She looked over towards Hank who nodded encouraging at her, and she smiled back at him. The room quieted as Lance shook the room enough to get everyone's attention.

"Rogue and I would like to announce that we'll be having a baby in a few months."

The room erupted with surprise gasps and excited chatter, with Kitty phasing through people and the table towards Rogue. Rogue stood up and grinned as Kitty nearly jumped into her arms. "ROGUE!!! How could you keep this from me?!!? How long have you known?? Like oh my god… this is so awesome!!!"

"Calm down, Kitty… We just found out today."

"When are you due??" Kitty asked, as Wanda, Ororo, Amara, Tabitha, Laura, Rahne, and Jubilee joined them. They each hugged and congratulated Rogue and asked the same questions Kitty had, while the guys went over to congratulate Lance.

"I'm due in October--"

"OCTOBER?!?! That's gives me about six months to have a baby shower!! Even less time, because we can't have it the last two months… A nice summer baby shower would be nice-" Kitty started rambling about details, which caused the other women to laugh at the excitement Kitty had. Scott sighed, glancing down at his daughter who slept in his arms.

"Good thing I was holding you when they told us… your mom gets a little too excited over stuff. I love her anyway." Scott whispered down to his sleeping daughter and kissed her forehead.


End file.
